PRSENZ
by mjjaejae
Summary: "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Boo" bisik Yunho. Berharap Jaejoong akan mendengar kata-kata yang ia bisikkan. Fic RP pertama sy. Mohon Bantuannya...One-shot.


**Fic kolaborasi Yuu sama Sou. Sebenernya fic ini pernah di publis di FFN dengan judul yang sama, hanya chara yang di pakai SasuNaru. Sekarang Yuu Repost jadi Yunjae version..**

****

**~ PRSENZ (Keberadaan) ~**

Terkadang, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengerti arti keberadaannya di dunia ini. Untuk apa dan siapa ia hidup, ia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengenal siapa orang tua yang telah melahirkannya, karena sejak Jaejoong dilahirkan ke dunia ini, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan pintu sebuah panti asuhan enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong yang tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang tua biologisnya, sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing dengan keberadaan mereka, baginya kedua orang tua kandungnya sama sekali tidak berarti. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa menyayangi atau bahkan peduli kepada kedua orang tua yg sudah membuangnya begitu saja, seolah - olah keberadaannya sama sekali tidak di harapkan. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang ketika lagi - lagi kenangannya semasa di panti asuhan menyeruak kembali di pikirannya. Sudah sebelas tahun berlalu sejak ia di adopsi oleh keluarga terpandang di Seoul, namun kenangan saat ia masih menjadi anak yatim piatu selalu membayang - bayangi kehidupannya.

Jaejoong masih ingat bagaimana kehidupannya yang serba kekurangan. Bagaimana ia harus berbagi dengan anak - anak lain di tempat itu. Berbagi makanan, tempat tidur, mainan, serta hal - hal lainnya di tengah kesederhanaan. Bukannya ia membenci semua itu, tidak. Hanya saja terkadang ia merasa tidak nyaman atas semua itu, seolah - olah ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai privasi sedikit pun. Yah, seharusnya sekarang Jaejoong tidak perlu merasa seperti lagi. Sejak dirinya di adopsi oleh keluarga Han, kehidupannya tidak lagi kekurangan seperti dulu. Semua kebutuhannya selalu di penuhi oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya. Hanya satu hal yang sampai saat ini tidak ia mengerti. Alasan mengapa keluarga Han mau repot - repot mengadopsi anak yang tidak jelas asal usul dan latar belakang seperti dirinya. Padahal mereka sudah memiliki dua orang anak.

Ya, Jaejoong memiliki dua orang kakak. Seorang kakak perempuan bernama Han Jaerin dan seorang kakak laki - laki bernama Han Jiyong. Tapi berbeda dengan sikap kedua orang tuannya yang begitu menyayangi Jaejoong, kedua kakak angkat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah mau menerima keberadaan Jaejoong di rumah itu. Padahal sudah sebelas tahun mereka hidup di bawah satu atap, tapi tetap saja kedua kakak angkatnya tidak pernah mau menganggap Jaejoong ada. Mungkin mereka menganggap Jaejoong sebagai serangga pengganggu. Orang luar yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam kehidupan mereka dan merebut perhatian kedua orang tua mereka. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Jaejoong tidak berpikir seperti itu. Jaejoong sudah cukup bersyukur atas apa yang telah di dapatkannya sekarang. Ia sadar dimana posisinya di rumah ini. Walau di mata masyarakat Jaejoong adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga Han, kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah siapa - siapa di rumah ini sama sekali tidak pernah lepas dari benaknya. Bahkan Jaejoong menanamkan prinsip bahwa apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang harus ia kembalikan suatu hari nanti.

".. Terlalu sering melamun dapat mengurangi kecantikanmu, Boo."

Jaejoong yg sejak tadi melamun sambil menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya, langsung menghela nafas begitu suara yang di kenalnya berhasil menyapa gendang telinganya. Jaejoong menatap kesal namja berwajah tampan yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"..Berhenti menyebutku cantik, Yun." desisnya pelan. "Karena aku ini Tampan, Yun. TAMPAN." lanjutnya.  
"..Bagiku kau itu CANTIK. C.A.N.T.I.K."  
"Gah! kau memang orang yang menyebalkan, JUNG YUNHO." seru Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam Yunho.

Jung Yunho, orang yang pertama kali mau berteman dengan Jaejoong ketika ia pindah ke Seoul. Orang yang sudah di anggap saudara, sahabat, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Yunho yang mengacuhkan perkataan Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu merengut kesal. Jaejoong mempout bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho yang tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Boo?" tanya Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu kini tengah menatap namja cantik di sampingnya. Yunho tahu jika namja cantik itu pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Mengingat Jaejoong tidak akan pergi ke atap sekolah jika tidak ada yang di pikirkan.

Jaejoong tertegun atas pertanyaan Yunho. Entah kenapa, Yunho selalu tahu jika dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang, ternyata Yunho selalu perhatian padanya. Jaejoong akhirnya hanya bisa menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho. Jaejoong tahu tidak seharusnya ia berbohong kepada Yunho. Hanya saja, kenyataannya tidak ada yang perlu di ceritakan. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah sebatas pemikiran biasa, bukan suatu masalah yang perlu di besar - besarkan.

"..Tidak ada," jawab Jaejoong saat ia melihat tatapan menyelidik dari Yunho. "Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa - apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin disini saja, disini nyaman."

Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang berbohong. Sudah sejak tadi Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari balik pintu atap, berkali - kali pula Yunho mendengar helaan nafas dari Jaejoong. Orang yang tidak mengenal Jaejoong pun pasti akan tahu kalau ada yang sedang di pikirkan namja cantik itu jika melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi, Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong. Walaupun Yunho penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan Jaejoong. Tapi, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak akan bercerita jika memang ia tidak ingin. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan Yunho sekarang hanyalah menunggu sampai Jaejoong mau bercerita. Yunho kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai atap dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari  
namja cantik di sampingnya ke arah langit biru di atas kepalanya.

" Yun..."

"Kau mendengarku, Jung Yunho? "  
"Hm." Jaejoong mendengus menanggapi jawaban singkat-padat-dan tidak jelas dari Yunho. Jaejoong mengamati sosok Yunho yang masih berbaring di atas lantai atap dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia tahu kalau sosok itu tidak tidur.  
"...Apa menurutmu arti sebuah keberadaan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang amat pelan.  
Perlahan, Yunho membuka matanya. Lewat sudut matanya ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang duduk sambil menatap langit. Sekilas, Yunho melihat senyum tipis di wajah Jaejoong.  
"Keberadaan?" ulang Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.  
"Ya, keberadaan. Sejak dulu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti kata itu."  
"Untuk apa kau ingin mengetahui artinya?"

Yunho melihat Jaejoong mengedikan bahunya. Yunho sedikit tertegun melihat sosok Jaejoong hari ini. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok Jaejoong sekarang. Sosok itu terlihat begitu menyilaukan di matanya. Rambut Jaejoong yang bergerak seirama arah angin, membuatnya ingin menyentuh helaian rambut itu. Yunho selalu berpikir kalau rambut Jaejoong pasti sangat halus. Yunho tersentah atas pemikirannya sendiri. Lagi - lagi ia memikirkan yang tidak - tidak tentang temannya. berkali - kali pula ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu memikirkan namja cantik di sampingnya. Apakah ia tertarik pada Jaejoong? Yunho sendiri tidak tahu.

"Ya. Jung Yunho, kau mendengarku?" teriak Jaejoong, karena untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa Yunho mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Yunho, karena Yunho tidak juga menanggapinya. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karena saat ini ia mendapati Yunho tengah menatap lekat dirinya.  
"Wa.. Wae?"  
"Hm."  
"Yun.. Kau me-"  
"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan atau maksudmu bertanya mengenai arti 'keberadaan'," potong Yunho sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa arti keberadaan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi menurutku, asal orang lain menganggap kalau kita ada di dunia ini, itu sudah cukup."  
"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak mau mengakui kalau kita ada?"  
"Kau berbicara tentang Jaerin dan Jiyong?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab, tapi bukan berarti Yunho apa jawabannya. Sekarang Yunho tahu apa yang menjadi pikiran Jaejoong.

Yunho tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara ketiga orang itu, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak pernah mau mengakui Jaejoong sebagai bagian dari keluarga Han. Yunho juga tahu apa yang sering namja cantik itu terima dari kedua kakak angkatnya. Bukan penyiksaan dalam bentuk fisik seperti yang sering ia dengar di berita - berita kriminal di Televisi, tapi lebih ke arah bentuk penyiksaan psikis. Pernah beberapa kali Yunho mendengar Jiyong menyebut Jaejoong 'anak sial' dan juga 'anak tidak tahu diri'. Bahkan Yunho juga pernah memergoki Jiyong menyuruh Jaejoong mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, sementara Jiyong sendiri pergi entah kemana. Saat itu, Yunho hampir saja menghajar Jiyong kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh Jaejoong. Awalnya, Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong tidak pernah mau mengatakan perlakuan kedua orang itu kepada orang tua angkatnya. Tapi setelah mendengar kalau Jaejoong tidak ingin semakin di benci oleh Jaerin dan Jiyong, Yunho hanya mendengus kesal. Yunho tidak tahu apakah Jaejoong memang bodoh, atau terlalu baik sehingga mau saja menerima perlaktjan dari kedua orang itu padanya.

Yunho ingat kalau ia sempat marah dan tidak mau berbicara pada Jaejoong, karena kelakuan Jaejoong yang menurutnya bodoh dan terlalu naif. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti, Jaejoong hanya ingin di akui oleh kedua kakak angkatnya, dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Han. bukan di anggap sebagai orang luar. Dan sejak Yunho mengerti hal itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Jaejoong. Dan Yunho tidak peduli kalau orang lain menganggapnya terlalu overprotectif terhadap seorang teman.

"..Apa lagi yang kedua orang itu lakukan padamu?" tanya Yunho. Nada dinging di suaranya cukup membuat Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sedang marah.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bisa merasakan dadanya menghangat karena perlakuan dan perhatian Yunho padanya. Jaejoong bersyujur memiliki teman dan sahabat seperti Yunho, walau terkadang Yunho bersikap menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun. Mengapa kau sekali saja jangan terlalu berpikiran buruk pada mereka?" Yunhm mendecak. Lagi-lag Jaejoong membela mereka. Ia heran mengapa Jaejoong bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang setelah apa yang mereka lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya ia marah? Tapi mengapa ia malah tersenyum seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

" Bodoh," desis Yunho, yang segera saja membuat namja cantik itu merenggut kesal. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong benar-benar naif.  
"Sepertinya percuma saja aku bertanya padamu," seru Yunho memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya sejenak lalu menhela nafas. Ia juga sempat melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya dan mendapati kalau sekarang sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah. Ternyata tidak terasa kalau sudah satu jam lebih mereka berada di sini. Untung saja hari ini Guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka tidak masuk. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin kalau sampai ketahuan membolos.  
"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunhm beranjak dari posisi dan kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhinya.  
"Pulang. Kau mau menginap di sini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Segera setelah membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena debu, Jaejoo berjalan menyusul Yunho. Dalam diam keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sedikit lebih ramai mengingat kalau sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah. Tidak lama setelah mereka tiba di kelasnya, bel tanda pulang berbunyi membuat kedua namja itu segera membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan bersisian menyeberangi halaman sekolah mereka. Sama seperti hari- hari yang biasanya mereka lalui, kedua pemuda itu selalu tidak mempedulikan teriakan para yeoja yang menyebut nama mereka dengan nada genit. Demi Tuhan, apa mereka tidak pernah menyerah dan menerima kalau kedua pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka? Jaejoong tahu, yeoja - yeoja itu bersikap seperti ini hanya karena nama keluarga mereka. Yeoja - yeoja itu tidak pernah peduli bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupannya. Mereka hanya tahu kalau berhasil mendapatkan salah satu anak laki- laki dari keluarga Jung atau pun Han, dijamin hidup mereka sama sekali tidak akan pernah kekurangan. Harta bergelimang dan juga status sosial yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan menjadi tujuan mereka. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah mau peduli terhadap orang-orang yang hanya bisa menjilat.

"Menyesal aku tidak meminta sopir untuk menjemputku," desis Yunho yang berjalan di samping Jaejoong. Ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan para yeoja yang semakin kencang karena melihat Yunho yang berjalan melewati mereka.  
Pasalnya tidak biasanya Yunho tidak membawa mobil.  
"Memangnya ada apa dengan mobilmu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.  
"Eunjae baru saja menghancurkan bemper depan mobilku karena menabrak pembatas jalan." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Ia tidak percaya kalau Eunjae yang notabene telaten merawat barang- barang bisa menghancurkan mobil Yunho.  
"Memangnya apa yang Eunjae hyung lakukan?"  
"Di-"

Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika mendadak Yunho berhenti berbicara. Ia menatap namja di sampingnya dan mendapati kalau sahabatnya sedang terpaku kepada sesuatu yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Jaejoong pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah di mana pandangan mata Yunho tertuju. Ia terkejut ketika melihat kedua kakaknya tengah berdiri disamping sebuah mobil Ford keluaran terbaru. Di dekat mereka, beberapa siswa baik yeoja maupun namja terlihat berkumpul dan berbisik-bisik sambil menatap kedua orang itu. Jaejoong tahu, bahkan sangat mengenal kedua orang itu mengingat setiap hari ia bertemu dengan mereka di rumah. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia mendekati kedua orang itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho yang menanyakan mau apa kedua orang itu datang ke sekolah mereka.

.

"Jiyong hyung." sapa Jaejoong kepada hyung angkatnya, Ia juga sempat melirik ke arah Jaerin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Jiyong.  
"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Bocah? Kau tahu berapa lama kami harus menunggumu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia bungkam ketika mendapati kakak tertuanya sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sedangkan Jaerin, ia terlihat lebih memilih untuk bersandar di kap mobil dan membenamkan dirinya dengan buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan urusan kedua orang itu.

"Kau bisu ya?"  
"Jaejoong terlambat karena ada perlu denganku," seru Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyusul Jaejoong dan sekarang berdiri di samping namja cantik itu. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau menunggu Jaejoong? Tidak seperti biasanya kalian bersikap seperti ini." Jiyong mendengus.  
"Kalau saja Eunjae bukan hyungmu, aku pasti sudah memberimu pelajaran. Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap ketus padaku, Yunho?"  
'Sampai kau mau berhenti bersikap buruk pada Jaejoong,' batin Yunho yang tidak bisa ia suarakan karena Jaejoong menatap tajam kepadanya.  
Sorot mata itu seolah-olah berkata 'jangan-bersikap-seperti-itu'. Yunho juga cukup tahu diri kalau ia tidak ingin Jaejoong semakin dibenci oleh kedua kakak angkatnya, ia harus bisa sedikit menjaga sikapnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kedua orang itu saling melemparkan death glare.

"Hyung, apa kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dan Jiyong. Jiyong yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, segera menatap namja cantik tersebut.  
"Aku kemari untuk mencari tugas yang kusuruh kau mengerjakannya." Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa. Dengan cepat ia menurunkan tas ranselnya dan kemudian segera mencari sesuatu di dalam tas miliknya. Saat menemukan sebuah buku berwarna hitam, ia segera menariknya keluar dan menyerahkannya kepada Jiyong.  
"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jaerin, Yeoja itu melirik sekilas ke arah hyungnya yang sedang memeriksa lembar demi lembar apa yang tertulis di buku tersebut. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum sinis melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk menatap tanah.

Jaerin sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Appa dan ummanya mau repot-repot mengadopsi seorang anak yang tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti Jaejoong. Bukankah mereka sudah mempunyai dirinya dan Jiyong? Apa dua orang anak tidak cukup bagi mereka? Kalau memang belum cukup, mengapa tidak membuat anak satu lagi dan bukannya mengadopsi anak? Jaerin ingat ketika pertama kali Jaejoong dibawa ke rumah mereka. Sejak pertama kali ia melihat Jaejoong, ia sudah merasakan kalau di dalam dirinya ada rasa ketidaksukaan terhadap anak berumur lima tahun itu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia membenci Jaejoong, Ia ingat bagaimana ummanya menjadi lebih sering bermain dan menemani Jaejoong dari pada bersama mereka. Ia yang saat itu masih berusia sebelas tahun merasa jika Jaejoong berusaha merebut kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah bahagia ummanya ketika melihat Jaejoong tertawa.

Cemburu?

Mungkin memang seperti itu namanya. Ia tidak mau tahu apa nama perasaannya sewaktu kecil itu. Cemburu, iri, atau apalah namanya ia tidak mau tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana ummanya memperhatikan Jaejoong. Bagaimana appanya yang selalu menanyakan dimana Jaejoong ketika pulang dari bekerja. Bagaimana kedua orang tuanya kurang memperhatikannya lagi semenjak keberadaan anak laki- laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini. Masih ada jawaban yang salah!"

Jaerin mengedipkan kedua matanya saat mendengar nada sinis dari Pein. Ia yang sejak tadi sempat melamun segera mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah ketiga orang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Senyum sinis kembali tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat Jiyong tiba-tiba saja melemparkan buku bersampul hitam itu tepat ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Dasar tidak berubah," gumam Jaerin saat melihat Jaejoong memunguti kembali buku tersebut.

Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya jawaban yang dibuat Jaejoong untuk tugas kuliah Jiyong sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, tidak pernah sekali pun Jaejoong salah dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas milik Jiyong. Hyungnya itu memang sengaja berkata demikian untuk membuat Jaejoong kembali memeriksa jawaban yang ia buat.

"Bagian mana yang salah? Aku sudah memeriksa kembali semua jawabannya dan yakin kalau tidak ada yang salah," seru Jaejoong. Ia tidak mempedulikan kalau sejak tadi ia menarik perhatian murid- murid sekolahnya yang sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.  
"Kau mau mengatakan kalau aku yang salah? Be-"  
"Cukup, Jiyong!" bentak Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karena mendengar bentakan Yunho. Pasalnya namja yang berdiri di sampingnya ini lebih sering memperlihatkan ekspresi datar walau pun ia sedang kesal atau marah. Jarang sekali Jaejoong melihat raut marah di wajah namja itu.  
"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau yang paling benar," desis Yunho yang tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang saat ini menonton mereka. Sudah cukup baginya melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu terhadap jaejoong.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah budakmu. Apa pernah kau berpikir bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong diperlakukan seperti itu?"  
"Bukan urusanmu, Jung. Ini adalah urusan kami. Kau yang orang luar sama sekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur."

Yunho tersenyum sinis. "Aku memang orang luar tapi bukan berarti aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Aku yang hanya orang luar saja tahu kalau apa yang kalian lakukan sungguh keterlaluan. Sudahlah, Jae. Ayo pulang, Kurasa tidak ada gunanya kita membuang-buang waktu di sini."

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi diam mendengar perkataan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah ketika merasakan Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menjauhi gerbang sekolah mereka. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi hangat ketika Yunho membelanya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan seolah-olah ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu.

.  
"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Boo," seru Yunho yang membuatnya tersadar kalau sejak tadi ia melamun. Masih saling berpegangan tangan, kedua pemuda itu berjalan di jalan setapak yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Mereka juga tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang tersenyum saat melihat kedua tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Yun." Yunho mendecak. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan masih menarik Jaejoong meninggalkan kedua orang itu di belakang. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kedua orang itu, karena yang terpenting baginya adalah membawa Jaejoong pergi. Kalau perlu ia akan mengatakan kepada orang tua angkat Jaejoong apa yang terjadi walau itu berarti ia harus melanggar janjinya kepada Jaejoong untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"...Terima kasih, Yunho." Yunho menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau menabrak bagian belakang tubuh Yunho. Ia buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat mengapa Yunho berhenti tiba-tiba.  
"Terima kasih untuk apa?" bisik Yunho tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya. Jaejoong menunduk.  
"Terima kasih untuk membelaku di depan Jiyong. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi temanku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku. Ter-"

Suara Jaejong terputus ketika merasakan tubuhnya tertarik. Awalnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi setelah merasakan sesuatu mendekapnya, kedua matanya membelalak. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluknya dengan erat apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho di tengkuknya.

"... Well, well , lihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan di depan umum. Sangat romantis sekali, Jung."

Jaejoong merasakan dekapan pada tubuhnya mengendur. Dengan segera ia beringsut menjauh dan melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi saat ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Jiyong?" ujar Yunho dengan nada sinis. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya.  
"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin membuat sedikit perhitungan dengan Adikku." Yunho mendecak. Ia tahu kalau Jiyong bukanlah orang yang akan melepaskan begitu saja Orang yang sudah mengganggunya. Apalagi tadi Yunho sudah membuat Dirinya terlihat memalukan di depan umum.  
"Yun, lebih baik kita pergi saja. Jangan membuat keributan lagi," seru Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Jaejoong melirik ke arah Jiyong yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Ia juga melihat Jaerin yang tengah berdiri di belakang Jiyong dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan.  
"Jangan harap kau bisa pergi semudah itu, Bocah."

Jaejoong tidak sempat mencerna maksud kata-kata Jiyong karena namja itu sudah mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian menarik kerah seragam sekolah yang ia pakai. Yunho yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menarik lengan Jiyong yang mencengkram kerah Jaejoong kemudian melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke rahang kanan Jiyong yang jelas membuat Jiyong terhuyung ke belakang. Tapi Jiyong tidak mungkin roboh dengan sekali pukul. Namja itu dengan cepat bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tegak kembali. Kedua mata pemuda itu menatap penuh amarah ke arah Yunho seolah -olah ingin membuat pemuda itu menyesal atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Tidak ada yang menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika Jiyong melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Yunho namun bisa ditangkis oleh namja bermata musang itu. Yunho kemudian mendorong keras tubuh Jiyong ke arah belakang sehingga sedikit mengenai tubuh Jaerin dan menyebabkan yeoja itu turun ke badan jalan agar tubuh Jiyong tidak mengenainya. Saat itulah hal terburuk terjadi.

Semua berlangsung cepat ketika Jaerin tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Ia yang baru sadar di saat terakhir sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari jarak mobil dengan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Ia sudah pasrah saja kalau nanti tubuhnya akan terhantam body mobil. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar jalan itu berteriak histeris ketika sebuah tubuh menghantam bagian depan mobil dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Semua orang bisa mendengar bunyi tulang yang patah ketika tubuh itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian.

" JAEJOONG!"

Yunho berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terlambat ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok tubuh yang terbaring di atas aspal yang dingin. Warna merah pekat menodai hamparan salju putih yang menutupi sebagian badan jalan. Ia yang tidak mempedulikan apa pun berlari ke arah tubuh yang terbaring tersebut.

Jaerin menatap kosong ke arah sosok tubuh yang saat ini berada di dalam dekapan Yunho Ia sempat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukankah seharusnya tubuhnyalah yang terbaring di sana? Bukankah seharusnya tubuhnyalah yang menghantam badan mobil? Tapi... Tapi mengapa tubuh Jaejoong yang harus terbaring di sana? Pandangan mata yeoja itu mengabur ketika ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Di saat- saat terakhir, ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke arah samping dan menyebabkan ia terjerembab ke pinggir jalan. Ia sempat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya sebelum semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia sempat melihat namja cantik yang sering ia perlakukan dengan tidak baik tersenyum ke arahnya dan berbisik kepadanya.

'Selamat tinggal, Nuuna ...'  
"Buka matamu, Jae!"

Yunho berteriak. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang saat ini sedang mengelilinginya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah segera membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Yunho sesekali menepuk pelan pipi namja dalam dekapannya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya ketika kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Yu.. Yunho..." seru Jaejoong dengan suara parau.  
"Jae, bertahanlah. Ambulance akan segera datang."Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya.  
"Ba-Bagaimana Nuuna ?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan nyeri di dadanya.  
"Jaerin baik-baik saja. Berhenti berbicara, Jae!" seru Yunho. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Ia tidak sanggup melihat kondisi tubuh Jaejoong sekarang.  
"S-Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

Jaerin menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia ingin menyakinkan dirinya kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau saat ini ia sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan sebentar lagi akan terbangun dan mendapati kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Jaejoong masih hidup dan sekarang sedang pergi ke sekolah. Ia terus terdiam dan menulikan diri dari sekitarnya  
selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia kembali membuka mata. Ia yakin kalau semua ini hanya mimpi sampai akhirnya ia melihat bercak-bercak merah di atas hamparan salju. Di  
dekatnya, Yunho masih mendekap sosok Jaejoong. Kedua matanya mencari sosok hyungnya. Ia mendapati Jiyong masih terpaku di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Semuanya bukanlah mimpi...

" Jae, Bangun!" Yunho berteriak kepada sosok yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Kedua kelopak mata sosok itu tiba-tiba saja terpejam. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis namja itu dan mengotori wajahnya. Berkali-kali Yunho berteriak dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tersebutberharap Jaejoong akan bangun dan kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tapi sampai ambulance dan polisi datang, Jaejoong tidak juga membuka matanya. Kedua kelopak mata itu tidak pernah lagi terbuka.

"JAEJOONG!"

Hujan terus menerus turun membasahi bumi. Seolah-olah cuaca saat ini mencerminkan apa yang dirasakan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan sebuah nisan batu berwarna hitam. Semua orang yang berada di depan makam seseorang yang baru saja dikuburkan tampak diam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun. Di urutan paling terdepan para pelayat tersebut, Yunho berdiri dalam diam. Ia menggeleng pelan ketika Eunjae -hyungnya- berniat untuk memayungi dirinya. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hujan yang terus menerus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga sepertinya tidak peduli kalau sekarang jas hitam mahal yang dikenakannya basah. Sungguh, saat ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal sepele semacam itu. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Setelah menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya yang basah dan menutupi wajahnya, ia menatap nisan yang baru saja didirikan. Kedua oniks miliknya memandangi sederetan tulisan yang terpatri di nisan tersebut.

Dalam diam ia kembali menunduk. Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya sadar kalau sekarang pemuda itu pasti sedang menangis saat melihat bahu pemuda itu bergetar. Yunho memang menangis. Ia meneteskan air mata dari kedua oniks miliknya. Saat ini ia tidak  
peduli apa kata orang lain. Ia juga tidak peduli nasehat appanya yang selalu mengatakan kalau seorang Jung tidak sepatutnya memperlihatkan ekspresinya di depan orang banyak. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli lagi karena yang terpenting baginya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan sesak  
yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menutup lubang di hatinya karena seseorang yang begitu ia cintai telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Ya, Yunho sadar apa nama perasaan ini. Apa nama perasaan bahagia yang selalu ia rasakan ketika melihat Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. Apa nama perasaan kesal yang ia rasakan saat suatu ketika ia melihat Jaejoong tertawa untuk orang lain. Ia juga tahu apa nama perasaan sedih saat tidak bisa melindungi namja cantik itu. Yunho sadar kalau ia menyukai Jaejoong lebih dari sekadar teman. Ia menyukai namja itu lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Ia mencintainya. Dan ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena baru menyadari perasaan ini di detik-detik terakhir. Di saat dirinya sadar kalau ia mencintai Jaejoong, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan tiga kata itu pada Jaejoong. Kepada orang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"...Maafkan kami,"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua oniks miliknya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Jiyong dan Jaerin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya. Melihat kedua orang itumembuat amarah kembali menyelimutinya. Dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka sehingga membuat tubuh Jiyong yang sejak tadi berada di bawah satu payung yang sama dengan Jaerin juga ikut basah.

"Maaf ?" desis Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli kalau saat ini ia menarik perhatian orang-orang yang datang di pemakaman Jaejoong.  
"Maaf katamu? Apa maafmu cukup untuk membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Apa hanya dengan kata 'maaf' kau bisa mengembalikan Jaejoong? Mengapa baru sekarang kau mengucapkan kata itu! Jawab aku, sialan!"  
"Yunho, Tenang." Seru Eunjae yang berusaha menahan Yunho agar tidak memukul Jiyong.  
"LEPASKAN AKU, EUNJAE!" bentak Yunho. Ia meronta berusaha melepaskan kedua lengan Eunjae yang menahan tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya masih tidak lepas dari Jiyong yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Di samping Jiyong, Jaerin juga bersikap yang sama. Tidak ada satu pun kata yangkeluar dari kedua orang itu.  
"Kenapa," kata Yunho saat kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak membalas kata-katanya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kalian meminta maaf? Mengapa di saat semuanya sudah terlambat kalian baru menyadari kesalahan kalian? Kata 'maaf' dari kalian sama sekali tidak cukup!"

Yunho terus berteriak. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kalau saat ini ia terlihat seperti orang gila. Ia juga tidak peduli ketika orang tua Jaejoong menasehatinya kalau sikapnya sekarang hanya akan membuat Jaejoong bersedih. Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli. Baginya, ini adalah bentuk rasa sedihnya atas kepergian namja cantik itu. Ia tahu dan sadar betul kalau sikapnya sekarang terlihat sangat tidak dewasa. Ia tahu kaalau sebenarnya Jaejoong merelakan nyawanya untuk menolong Jaerin. Semua itu adalah keputusan Jaejoong sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, ia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Jaejoong. Kepergian orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

"...Apakah kalian tahu," kata Yunho lagi. Kepala pemuda itu tertunduk dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau selama ini Jaejoong berusaha keras agar kalian mau menerimanya. Ia berusaha keras agar dirinya bisa diterima di dalam keluarga kalian walau ia hanyalah orang luar. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika kalian sama sekali tidak melihat ia sebagai bagian keluarga kalian?"

Baik Jiyong dan Jaerin keduanya hanya terdiam. Mereka tahu apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar. Mereka tahu apa yang selamaini mereka lakukan salah. Hanya karena cemburu mereka harus kehilangan seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu bersikap baik pada mereka walau apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

Jaerin tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia juga tidak sanggup melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah ummanya yang bersedih atas kematian Jaejoong. Ia juga tidak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa appanya setelah tahu apa yang ia dan Jiyong lakukan kepada Jaejoong. Tamparan dari appanya pun rasanya belum cukup untuk menebus apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Maaf, Jaejoong," bisik Jaerin pelan di bawah guyuran air hujan yang semakin deras.

"Maafkan sikap Nuunamu yang bodoh ini. Maafkan kami yang selalu jahat padamu."

Yunho yang mendengar kata-kata Jaerin di depan makam Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berkata apa pun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah di mana Jaejoong tertidur dalam damai. Ia tahu kalau setelah ini hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Tidak akan ada Jaejoong yang selalu dipanggilnya Boo. Tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang akan tersenyum padanya. Yunho tidak tahu apakah suatu saat nanti lubang yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong di hatinya akan tertutup. Ya, semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Semuanya...

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Boo" bisik Yunho. Berharap Jaejoong akan mendengar kata-kata yang ia bisikkan.

**END**


End file.
